INFIEL
by Roockless Pretty
Summary: Asi era el INFIEL. No le importaban sus sentimientos. Por eso ella lo dejo. pero ella nunca le seria fiel aun si no lo recordaba.
1. INFIEL

INFIEL.

Las gotas de lluvia caían sin cesar, en la ventana de aquella habitación que no había alquilado hasta hace apenas unas horas. Ella no sabia porque pero no podía reprimir las ganas de llorar era un sentimiento fatal. No saber la causa de su llanto le agobiaba, la molestaba, ¡ya no quería llorar!. Pero era inútil ese sentimiento no la dejaba, era un sentimiento de… infidelidad… no no podía ser eso. Misa jamás había tenido un novio, nunca se había enamorado de un chico, entonces ¿Qué era?. Aquellas lagrimas le causaban dolor un dolor indescriptible. Giro sobre si misma con las manos extendidas y separadas quedando boca arriba mirando el techo. Las lagrimas habian parado, era como si se hubiera quedado seca seca por dentro. Había terminado y Cuando se tranquilizo sintió el agotamiento de ese día y de su llanto. Se sentía lavada por su llanto, por la lluvia. Una canción de cuna, el viento le cantaba una canción de cuna cerro los ojos por un momento esa canción era relajante, purificante, dulce le hacia olvidar olvidar… ¿a quien? No sabe con certeza…

* * *

Horas atrás…

Misa partiría a Japón esa misma tarde. Ella estaba de gira. Pero esa misma maña recibió una noticia noticia que a light le agradaría. No se molesto en llamarle al teléfono ese tipo de acontecimientos no eran para comentarlos por via telefónica, tenia que decirse frente a frente, además que la mayoría del tiempo el teléfono de Light permanecía apagado. Paso inmensas cosas para, poder dejar el trabajo pero lo logro. Termino de empacar cerro su maleta.

-Misa ¿estas lista?- el hombre que entro, su manayer, era alto de porte elegante y su mirada te inspiraba seguridad.

Misa giro sobre si para encontrarse con aquel hombre y asentirle con felicidad, avanzaba por la habitación hacia la puerta. El hombre cogió la maleta de Misa y camino tras ella. Al salir del edificio se encontraron con el taxi que no llevaba, mucho tiempo esperándolos. El manayer le abrió la puerta a Misa y ella entro al auto móvil, le dio la maleta al chofer del taxi y luego entro. Al ver a la rubia noto sus ansias por llegar a Japon.

-¿Qué pasa Misa? Te noto muy feliz- su voz era ronca y rasposa.

- Que… ¿una mujer no puede estar feliz?- arqueo una ceja.

El reto de el camino fue silencio. Llegaron al aeropuerto Misa entro corriendo al edificio en muy poco tiempo llegaría con su amado light…

* * *

Saco las llaves de su bolcillo y abrió la puerta, un escalofrío de nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo, por lo que las llaves vailaron en sus manos amenazando con que se iban a caer. Abrió la puerta que dejaba en el aire un sonido chichante de esta la obligo a hacer una mueca, de su brazo iba colgando su mano flexionando sus rodillas y encogiéndose de hombros para entrar de puntitas, con cuidado. Recorrió con sus ojos aquella habitación, que llevaba compartiendo con su novio alrededor de ya 3 años atrás. Ese departamento conllevaba con si una serie de recuerdos invaluables. Cerro sus ojos inhalo profundamente un aroma de nostalgia del departamento y exhalo con alivio, abrió sus ojos azules y se dirigió a paso lento a la alcoba donde seguro que su novio estaría dormido. Se encorvo un poco al tocar el picaporte de la puerta y apunto de abrir escucho a algien detrás suyo.

-Misa ¿que haces aquí? pensé que no volverías asta en la tarde.

Misa ahogo un grito, se exalto por el comentario inesperado miro sobre su hombro y vio a Ryuk detrás de ella.- que… ¿no te alegra que halla regresado?- Misa enderezo su espalda y a su vez coloco su mano con puno cerrado en su cadera mientras flexiono un poco su rodilla derecha.

No es eso ¿Qué que haces?- el shinigami miro que misa abrió un poco la puerta.- no entres ahí.- miro preocupado.

¿Por qué no?- cuestiono la chica un poco molesta.- se que light es un poco gruñón y frio a veces pero no es como para tenerle miedo… además la noticia que le dare le va a cambiar drásticamente de eso no tengo duda.- dijo segura de si misma.

¿Qué?... ¿noticia? Misa no se de que noticia hablaras pero si entras ahí también te cambiara drásticamente- hiso un ultimo esfuerzo de detenerla, pero ella paso por alto su comentario y entro.

Ahí estaba el tan hermoso como siempre, sonrio parecía un ¡ángel! caído de el cielo, tan tranquilo como siempre. Y a su lado… ¡una mujer! ¡Kyomi Takada! La persona que menos querría ver en todo el universo y más en esa situación. Misa borro una sonrisa de alegría para reemplazarla por una de amargura y dolor. Se quedo paralizada, no dijo ni hizo nada solo se quedo parada, unos segundos mas tarde reacciono retrocedió, y cuando se percato de que estaba afuera de la alcoba cerro la puerta con cuidado no los quería despertar y se quedo ahí con una mano en la perilla y la otra tocando con la palma en la madera de la puerta.

-Te dije que no entraras ahí Misa.- el tono de voz del shinigami era regañón.

Misa lo paso de largo, fue a sentarse al esquritorio, cogió una hoja color amarillo y un bolígrafo, empezó a escribir una carta. Una vez terminada la doblo, miro a su lado izquierdo y y abrió el ultimo cajón. Recogió la libreta de pasta negra que ya conocía muy bien, la abrió depositando la hoja amarilla el la libreta acto seguido volvió a ponerla en su lugar, cerro el cajón y se levanto de la silla camino unos cuantos pasos, cogió su maleta que reposaba en el suelo, giro el picaporte de la puerta la abrió un poco, luego le echo un ultimo vistazo a el departamento, dejo resbalar una lagrima por su mejilla, inclino la cabeza y se marcho. Ryuk fue tras ella.

-Misa ¿A dónde vas? – vio curioso la cabeza de Misa por detrás.

-Lejos de aquí Ryuk… muy lejos.- Misa siguió caminando sin mirar al shinigami.

-Ah ya veo y… ¿Cuándo volverás?- pregunto el shinigami como sino hubiera visto la escena anterior.

-Esa es la cuestión Ryuk No volveré… Light puede vivir sin mi así que ya no me necesita a su lado.- Misa paro su caminar y alzo su mirar, el cielo estaba nublado pista que daba a entender pronto iba a llover. El trafico no era muy escaso por lo que no se le dificulto encontrar un taxi.

-¿A dónde va señorita?-pregunto el taxista.

-Lléveme al el aeropuerto por favor.- dijo misa terminando de sentarse en el taxi y cerrar la puerta.

* * *

Una vez en el aeropuerto misa abordo el primer vuelo mas cercano que encontró.

Ese día había comenzado bien y ahora terminaría mal… pero sabía en parte que esa culpa era suya por amar de tal manera a ese chico. Todo comenzó mal eso fue desde el principo comenzó mal. Tala vez su error había sido entregarle todo: su deadth note, su alegría, su enfado, sus ojos, su boca, su vida, su alma, su corazón, sus noches, sus días... su cuerpo… su locura... Pero aun así, todo eso segia siendo de el, todas esas cosas y jamás dejarían de serlo…

-Estimados pasajeros abróchense sus cinturones muy pronto aterrizaremos en el airo puerto de Kioto graciasmpor su preferencia- la voz de la aeromoza, la saco de su mar de pensamientos. cuando misa salio del aeropuerto, la primer gota de llubia cayo sobre su cabeza, y cadavez iba aumentabdo la velozidad. tenia que buscar refugio y pronto.

* * *

Misa llego a su nuevo departamento, no era grande pero si acogedor.

-Ryuk- la rubia le llamo sin mirarlo.

-¿Si misa?- pregunto curioso el shimigami.

-Renuncio a la propiedad de la death note y a todos los recuerdos que conlleva esta incluyendo…-su voz era firme, hizo una pausa y luego continuo- A… a Ligtht- su voz ahora se mostraba temblorosa.

-segura Misa- pregunto el shinigami preocupado.

-Jamás creí estarlo en toda mi vida… ten Ryuk- le extendió la mano que llevaba una manzana.

-Deacuerdo Misa fue un gusto conocerte- se despidió el shinigami.

* * *

Ahora...

Y ahí estaba ella la mujer que no recuerda haber amado a Light Yagami el homre que le fue infiel, pero aun así ella no le seria infiel…

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado. continuare la la historia pero me gustaria saber su opinion. gracias.**

_**los personajes de deadth note nome pertenesen solo los tomo prestados para llebar acabo las historias de mi imajinacion.**_

_Hasaku._


	2. INFIEL capitulo 2:DESPERTAR con culpa

**INFIEL CAPITULO 2: _DESPERTAR con culpa..._**

Oyo, que alguien hablaba fuera de la habitación, podía escuchar claramente cada una de las palabras fuera de la alcoba. No le tomo importancia de seguro era Ryuk viendo la televisión. Luego escucho que la puerta se abría, una vez mas no le tomo importancia de seguro era el shinigami buscando manzanas. El de espaldas de la puerta, se cambio de lado, entre abrió los ojos, diviso un rostro de una rubia cuya sonrisa de alegría, tomaba lugar una de amargura, cerro los ojos con tranquilidad y volvió a dormir.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, aun con obscuridad de la habitación se podía alcanzar a distinguir cada una de las cosas que se encontraban allí.

Se sentó en la cama, recargando la nuca en la cabezera, voltio a su derecha y vio a una hermosa mujer alado suyo que descansaba con tranquilidad. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a su cabeza, no pudo evitar sonreír a medias.

Se levando y se vistió. Salió de la recamara la luz de el día, le calaba en sus ojos castaños, hizo una mueca y arrugó los ojos. Miro el reloj del escritorio, eran la 10:00 am. Su novia llegaría a las 2:00_." Aun tengo tiempo"_ pensó y se dirigió a la casina. Pero su rostro se noto preocupado, _"deseguro a misa se le ocurrirá venir temprano"._

-¿Qué pasa Light? Te veo algo preocupado.-se escucho la voz de una mujer a lo lejos. Takada se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con una mano recargada en este y la otra en el pecho sosteniendo la sabana que cubría su cuerpo desnudo- es por Misa ¿no?- lotería eso era- bueno no te preocupes, este día tengo mucho que hacer así que me visto y me voy- dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto de nuevo y serraba la puerta.

-¿No quieres desayunar primero?- el joven castaño le pregunto, a lo que, la mujer serró la puerta-eso es un no- dijo en un susurro, mientras se servía jugo y lo tomaba.

Light, observo que no se encontraba Ryuk en el departamento, justo en ese instante entro Ryuk por la ventana.

-¿En donde estabas?- pregunto Light tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Por ahí buscando manzanas- el shinigami, pensó que era una muy buena escusa.

-Pero ahí esta el frutero lleno de manzanas- apunto al frutero que se encontraba en la mesa del comedor.

-Si pero esas no son suficientes para un shinigami.- Ryuk depósito la manzana que le avía dado Misa, en el frutero.

* * *

2:00 P.M.

Light se prepara ir con Misa. Ese día, no había ido a trabajar, era su descanso. Termino de arreglarse, se dirigió a la salida, el shinigami le detuvo.

-¿Adonde vas Light?-preguntó Ryuk, mirando la televisión.

- A recoger a Misa al aeropuerto.- Light abrió la puerta de el departamento, dio un paso afuera.

-A si sobre eso… Light- Ryuk no se sentía seguro ahí con Light.

-¿Qué pasa Ryuk?-Light,dijo con fastidio, cerro la puerta no querria que algien pasara y lo viera hablando solo.

-Bueno Misa vino esta, maña y… los vio a ti y a esa humana juntos.- Ryuk presintió que algo iba a pasar.

-¡Que!-Light se exalto ahora quien seria sus ojos. Pero en el fondo muy pero muy en el fondo esto no le agradaba, se sentía solo, tener a Ryuk cerca no le hacia sentir acompañado solo menos solo. Luego recordó la conversación, que escucho en la mañana.

_-No es eso ¿Qué que haces?- el shinigami miro que misa abrió un poco la puerta.- no entres ahí.- miro preocupado._

_¿Por qué no?- cuestiono la chica un poco molesta.- se que light es un poco gruñón y frio a veces pero no es como para tenerle miedo… además la noticia que le dare le va a cambiar drásticamente de eso no tengo duda.- dijo segura de si misma._

¿Noticia?... ¿Cuál noticia?. Misa sonaba mas alegre de lo normal.

Luego se acordó el bello rostro de la rubia con una radiante sonrisa de alegría, para luego tomara una de amargura y dolor. Light se sentía culpable y lo era...

* * *

**Ahhh! ese Light sige pensando en Misa como "sus ojos"( de que me quejo yo estoy escribiendo el fic).**

**Bueno este capitulo estubo mas cortito de lo que espere. He desidido que todos los viernes y/o domingos, van a ser de actualisacion. Asta la proxima.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE DEADTH NOTE "NO" ME PERTENECEN SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA LLEBAR A CABO LAS HISTORIAS DE MI IMAGINACION.**_

_Hasaku._


	3. Mi pasado y tu ya no estan

**domingo dia de actualisacion!**

**15/abril/2012**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: _MI PASADO Y TU ya no están._**

Siente el frio de la maña, trata de cubrirse con sus manos calientes pero es inútil tapar el frio, abre los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar la noche anterior, al abrirlos, mira el techo blanquecino que se le presentaba en frente de su mirar, reacciono unos segundos después, se sienta en la cama, se talla los ojos y mira a ambos lados de ella. No sabe por que pero siente que algo le falta en ese mismo momento, pero ella esta sola.

Se levanta de la cama poniéndose sus de pantuflas negras de entradera y en la parte superior una corona rosa con un corazón y en los picos de esta unas bolitas moradas. Camina arrastrando los pies a paso lento.

Ese día no quería hacer nada. Va y pone la cafetera a andar, camina hacia el baño, abre la llave del agua caliente, se quita la ropa, y se mete.

Cogió el jabón neutro de un lado de ella, selo pasa pon todo el cuerpo para luego tallar con una esponja este. Su shampoo, tine un aroma a rosas exquisito. Termina de bañarse y entra a la tina.

El contacto al instante del agua la relaja, se acuesta mojando su cabello rubio en el agua caliente, esa sensación era simplemente deliciosa. Toca su vientre aun plano estaba embarazada ¿de quien? No sabe y eso le asusta.

Se queda así unos instantes, disfrutando el agua caliente asta que esta se enfriase.

Se levanta de la tina, el agua ya menos caliente, escurre por todo su esbeltico cuerpo de modelo, la luz que se traspasa de la ventana por detrás toca su cabeza y todo su cuerpo. era como una obra de arte para cualquier hombre.

Se viste y sale del baño tallándose con una toalla el resto de agua que se pasaba por su rubio cabello.

Ve hacia la mesa en donde se encuentra la cafetera con el café ya listo. Se sirve su tasa de café y se sienta a ver televisión. Suena su teléfono celular y contesta.

-Hola ¿Quién habla?-Misa le dio un sorbo a su café.

-Misa habla Hiroshi- ese es el nombre de su manayer -¿en donde estas?-ayer te fuiste no se adonde y no fuiste a la sesión de fotos- dijo preocupado.

- Hiroshi estoy en Kioto- puso su tasa de café en la mesa que esta a unos cuantos centímetros delante de ella.

-¡Kioto!-estaba espantado el señor manayr- y… ¿Qué estas haciendo allá?.

-No lo se pero me siento incomoda allá.

-No te muevas de allí misa en un instante me veras allá.

Y se termino la llamada. Misa se dio cuenta que abia muchas llamadas perdidas de su representante y de un tal Light Yagami. _" ¿quen sera ese Light Yagami?"_ pensó " a ya se algún admirador obsesionado"

En eso su celular suena.

-si ¿bueno?.

-Misa habla Light-sonaba desesperado- necesito que…

-Disculpa ¿te conozco?-a Misa le sonba familiar.

-Si soy tu novio.

A Misa le extraño ese comentario y colgó. ¿Novio? Ella no había tenido novio no que recordara. _"cambiare mi numero de celular. Por lo pronto hoy lo apagare."_

Ella siente que una parte de su pasado se ha ido. Peo esa parte de su pasado también es parte suya…

* * *

**epero que les haya gustado este capitulo (unque estubiera muy cortito).Describi asi las pantuflas porque yo tengo unas iguale . Megustaria saber su opinion. Grcias y asta el viernes sayonara.**

_**los personajes de Deadth Note "NO" me pertenesen solo los tomo prestdos para llebar acabo las historias de mi imaginacion.**_

_Hasaku._


	4. La vida de Misa

**sabado/2/junio/2012**

* * *

**Infiel**

**Capitulo: 4**

**La vida de Misa.**

_Hola que tal mi nombre es Misa Amane. Tengo 23 anos y una hermosa hija que se llama Ahome Amane y tiene 2 anos, pero… no se quin en es el padre, no no soy una cualquiera simplemente tengo abnesia o algo parecido. Soy modelo y actriz, vivio en Kioto pero me mudare a Tokio la semana que viene ya que últimamente no tengo mucho trabajo aquí. Para ser sincera no se porque estoy escribiendo esta cochinada._

Misa serró el libro que le abia regalado su amiga Mikami para que escribiera su vida ahí. Se acosto boca abajo intentano reconciliar el sueno… toc…toc suena que algien llamaba a la puerta. Misa se qudo en la misma posision de antes, no tenia ganas de recibir a nadie… toc, toc, toc, toc, la persona detrás de la puerta incistia_ "deseguro es Mikami"_pensó_ "nadie toca la puerta con esa persistencia"_ Misa sedio por vencida sabia que Mikami sabia que estaba ahí y que no pararía hasta que abriera. Se lebanto de la cama, se puso sus pantunflas preferidas y fue a abrirle a su amiga. Derrepente el ruido ceso Misa se extraño ¿de verdad que era mikami? Se puso su vata, se acerco a la puerta y vio por el picaporte pero no vio a nadie… eschucho a algien en la abitacion de su bebe, cogió un bat y se encamino hacia el cuarto. Habrio suavemente la puerta para encontrarse con…

-¡Mikami!- misa se notaba enfadada.

-¿Qué?- preginto Mikami muy despreocupada de la vida. Mikami era una señorita muy guapa, tenia ojos verdes esmeralda, cabello corto lasio y marron , su piel morena clara y su vestimenta era de buen gusto.

-hay Mikami esta no me la sabia te metes a mi apartamento y encima me asustas de que algún desquisiado esta con mi hija.

-¿Me estas diciendo desquiciada?-Mikami arqueo una ceja.

-Algo asi- Misa se cruso de brazos.

-lo siento ya ¿bien? solo queria saludar a esta preseosura.

-bien- misa volvió a su antigua postura.

-oye ¿y eldiario que te di ayer?-pregunto emosionada.

-Hablas de esa basura, ahí la tengo- Misa iso un esfuerzo por no reir.

-Are como si no hubiera escuchado eseo, oye… ¿quieres ir de compras?.

-No, planeo quedarme en casa con mi hija, hoy es mi dia libre.

-Por eso mismo, vamos a salir por ahí.-dijo con un tono picaron.

-Deacuerdo pero llevare a mi hija.

-ya que- dijo Mikami sabia que Misa sin su hija no iria a ninguna parte. Y no hera porque no le agradara la pequeña Ahome, pero no se podrían divertir igual.

Por su parte Misa suspiro aliviada. Tal vez asi a su amiga se le quitaría un poquito la loquera de salir por allí y conocer chicos con la escusa de, "_tu hija merese un padre"_. Misa sin mucha gana se fue a arreglar y luego arreglo a su nena, que por cierto, hera hermosa tenia el pelo castaño como su padre, unos ojos ambar tan profundos que conmovían a cualquier persona, su piel tan blanca como la de Misa y sus mejillas estaban adornadas por unas chapetas color carmín. Misa la tomo entre sus brazos, la pequeña se despierto con un gruñido pero al encontrarse con los ojos de su madre se tranquiliso.

* * *

Misa caminaba a lado de su amiga, fastidiada no quería estar ahí, pero pensándolo bien le podría comprar mas ropa a su hija. Se detuvieron en una banca del centro comercial con su cono de helado.

-hola- saludo una figura masculina.

-que tal Taro- responden ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué andan asiendo por aca?-pregunto curioso.

-divirtiéndonos en nuestro dia libre ¿y tu?.- a Mikami no se le pasa nada.

-yo oh nadada interesante solo preparándome para mi viaje a Tokio.

-¿Tutambien te vas a Tokio?- pregunto Misa algo sorprendida.

-Exacto me mudo permanente mente, mi madre esta muy enferma quiero hacerle conpania y hace mucho que no veo a mis familiares-dijo en un tono triste.

-lo siento y ¿Cuándo te vas?- pregunto Misa.

-Mañana mismo- se quedaron en silencio un rato asta que Taro lo ropmio- Misa… ¿Cuándo mi madre se mejore quisieras salir con migo?- lo dijo con algo de verguensa.

Misa no se esperaba eso, volteo a ver a Mikami quien le gino el ojo-em…bien tu dices la fecha y la hora.-Misa no estaba muy segura de ello.

-Bien, ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego-diciendo esto se marcho.

-Adios- dijo Mikami al ver que Misa estaba callada- ¿Qué te pasa Misa? Te noto muy pensativa.

-Es que no estoy muy segura de salir con taro-vajo la mirada.

-Mira Misa tu tienes el poder de decidir con quien salir y con quien no, pero ya es hora de que le des la oportunidad a algien, y Taro es muy buen partido para ti. Desde que llegaste a estado de tras de tus huesitos, no me sorprendería que se fuera a Tokio nadamas para estar cerca de ti.

-No locreo el ya me había contado de que tenia familia aya.

-Como sea, si no te sientes segura de salir con el cancelale fin de la historia.

-Lo pensare…

* * *

-Bien ya todo esta listo para irnos- dijo misa quien ya había terminado de empacar.

-Misa abre la puerta soy Mikami- se escucho a algien gritar a las afueras del departamento. Misa fue y le abrió.

-¿Mikami? ¿Qué estas asiendo aquí? ¿y esa maleta?- Misa no sabia lo que planeaba Mikami.

-¡Me voy con tigo a Tokio! ¿!que te parece!.

Misa se quedo sin palabras, no lo podía creer su amiga se iria con ella-¡que emoción!.

-si verdad, ahora bamonos que no llegaremos al aereopuerto.

* * *

Misa recordó aquella ciudad que la había visto crecer en sentido físico y artístico.

-¡Vamos a pasearnos un rato por ah!í- dijo Mikami emocionada.-¡exploremos la ciudad!.

-Mikami ya abra tiempo para eso ahora ay que conseguir un departamento.

-Anda ¿Qué te cuesta?-

-bien pero solo un ratito-Misa no tubo de otra.

* * *

-ves te dije que iba a ser divertido.

-bueno si me estoy divirtiendo ¿y la bebe?.

-Tu la tienes.

-No yo no la tengo… mi hija ¡Ahome! ¡Ahome!-a Misa se le salian las lagrimas de no encontrar a su bebe.

* * *

Ahome se encotraba viendo un globo rogo tan grande como sus ojos que, cuando acordó , ya no vio a su mama y rompió en llanto.

-¡mama! ¡mami! ¡mami!.

-nena estas perdida…

* * *

**lo siento por no acutualizar antes lo que susede es que se me descompucieron mis computadoras y ahaora solo me queda una y no es mia es de mi mama haci que no podre acutualizar tan pronto como me temia ya que la tengo que conpartir con mi hermano y mama y como ella va a cursos se la lleva por largas horas. y tabien esta la tarea asi que si me tardo ya saben porque es. en cuanto a Taro va a ser como un impedimento para Light... bueno mas o menos. y de donde salio? el era el vecino de Misa.**

**gracias a:**_ sweet-autumn-mao y luisa mendoza_** por dejar sus comentarios me alentaron para segir escribiendo.**

_**los personajes de death note "NO" me pertenesen solo los tomo prestados para llevar acavo las retorsidas historias de mi mente.**_

_**asta la proxima.**_

_"hasaku"_


	5. la vida sin Misa

_viernes/8/junio/2012_

_hora: 3:30_

* * *

**Capitulo: 5**

_**La vida sin Misa.**_

Estaba cansado de estar ahí, en el trabajo, pero si volvía a casa, Takada lo atosigaría. Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 años desde que Misa se marcho, y en verdad le hacía falta, las cosas se le dificultaron un poco desde que ella se fue.

Takada, en un principio parecía competente para el trabajo, pero desde que Misa le dejo e camino libre había sido o un agobio, era mil veces peor que Misa y sin exagerar. Una vez casi se le escapa lo de Kira enfrente de los detectives, siempre que Light le pedía que usara sus ojos lo hacía con una condición, que no siempre era la misma. Simplemente ¡loca! Pero ¿Por qué no se deshace de ella?, todo asesino loco necesita un cómplice, un ayudante. Pero… era tan desesperante, Misa solo tenía una condición que no saliera con otra chica, y ya se acabo, pero el muy tonto la desaprovecho. Ryuk apareció en aquella habitación, desde que Misa se había ido, el shimigami, desaparecía constantemente. A Light no le importaba tanto, de hecho no le importaba, así tenia tiempo de pensar en lo miserable y desafortunada vida, y porsupuesto en nuevos planes, para averiguar quien era ese sucesor de L quien le había dado tantos problemas. Cuando Ryusaki murió pensó que tendría el camino libre y que ya todo había terminado. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por ese N. pero haría un plan tan perfecto que no le podría fallar, pero necesitaba una cosa más una pieza clave.

Light se quedo unas horas extra antes de regresar a casa…

* * *

Light abrio la puerta de su departamento con un suspiro de cansancio_ "espero que se haya dormido'_

Pensó y se adentro la habitación que se encontraba, oscura. Vio que afirmativamente estaba dormida, camino ente hacia su alcoba, se cambio de ropa, trato de dormir.

* * *

Escucho que Takada estaba preparando el almuerzo, por lo menos eso si le salía bien. Se levanto de la cama, camino unos cuantos pasos y giro la perilla. En cuanto abrió la puerta su mirada se fijo en una pequeña niña de cabello quebradizo y castaño algo largo para su edad, sus ojos ámbar y piel banca, no aparentaba más de 2 anos. Light se quedo paralizado por un momento… ¿Qué hacia una niña en su apartamento? Con paso firme se dirigió a Takada, la aparto un poco donde la niña.

-¿Quién es esta niña? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto algo frustrado ya que los niños le causaban estrés.

-No se su nombre aun no lo sé, cuando intento mirar su nombre y edad se ve borroso, la encontré llorando en un centro comercial- dijo excusándose.

-Sabes lo que se tiene que hacer con un niño perdido ¿no?- se notaba furioso.

-entregarlo a la policía- dijo simplemente,

-Entonces ¿Por qué malditos rayos no lo hiciste?- si que estaba molesto.

-sinceramente Light, cuando la vi inmediatamente me recodo a ti, tienen un extraño parecido.

-¿!te recordó a mi! Dime… ¿!Qué parecido tiene esa mocosa con migo!-su voz era alterada pero faja casi en un susurro.

-bueno…-volteo hacia la niña, para luego encarar nuevamente a Light.- es muy inteligente, tiene el pelo exactamente igual al tuyo, a veces te lanza esa mirada fría que tú tienes, sabe hablar muy bien para su edad.-dijo mientras las enumeraba con los dedos.

Light, miro por un momento a la pequeña, le recordaba a… Misa, sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pensando eso no podría ser. Había pasado tanto tiempo en tratar de localizar a Misa que… que no se dio cuenta de las noticias sobre ella. Parpadeo un par de veces para volver a la realidad -No me importa, en la tarde la dejaremos en la estación de policía.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!-Ahome se inquieto por el anuncio de la televisión en donde aparecía Misa, lo que llamo la atención a los dos adultos en la habitación.

-Hola que tal a todos los televidentes, soy Misa Amane muchos de ustedes ya me conocen, total…mi pequeña hija Ahome Amane ha desaparecido, tiene dos anos pelo largo quebradizo castaño, ojos ámbar y grandes y piel blanca. Si alguien de ustedes conoce el paradero de mi hija por favor llame a los números en pantalla gracias.

Así que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Misa había tenido un bebe, y lo mas probable, es que esa mocosa sea, hija suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió un papel y pluma y empezó a escribir los números que se estaban mostrando.

-Light … ¿vas a marcar?- pregunto como si a respuesta no fuera obvia.

-claro ¿osino para que estuviera escribiendo los números? Necesito llevarle esta niña a Misa cuanto antes, no me gustan los niños y lo sabes-trato de disimular.

-se cincero, solo lo haces para ver a Misa no es cierto.- sestaban comenzando a llegar ráfagas de celos.

-Si y ¿Qué? La necesito ver.

-Light no me hagas… hay estaré en la habitación-se contuvo por estar la niña allí sino le hubiera, dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Por otra parte Light se relajo, al fin silencio. Tomo el teléfono y comenzó a marcar…

-Bueno ¿Quién habla?-se escucho al otro lado del teléfono.

-Mi nombre es Light Yagami… tengo a su hija está con migo, no se preocupe está bien.

-Oh gracias a Dios.

-Que le parece si hoy mismo en la tarde nos vemos en el café, el gato ¿lo conoce?

-Si lo conozco.

-Muy bien hay nos vemos, valla sola.

Y con eso termino la conversación.

* * *

Light se encontraba en la cafetería, el gato esperando a Misa, ¡al fin! Se reuniría con ella. el shinigami apareció de repente.

-Hola, Light te fui a buscar a la casa y no estabas, esa humana molesta me dijo que estarías aquí- Ryuk, estaba nervioso y luego pudo ver a Ahome sentada junto a él _"así que era verdad"_ pensó. La niña sonrió al verlo y luego empezó a inquietarse para que el Shinigami le hiciera caso a lo que Ryuk solo le hacia una seña de que guardara silencio.

-¿Desde cuándo te importo?-Light sabia que ese ser traía algo entre manos.

-¿Importarme? ¡bah! Yo solo quería venir a ver qué cosa interesante pasaba en tu vida-mintió- además no me quedaría en casa ni por un millón de manzanas, no con esa loca.- eso si era verdad. Misa apareció en ese instante en el lugar, Light a su vez se levanto de su asiento.

-¿Usted es Light Yagami?

-si soy yo. Vi a la pobre nena tan asustada que decidí llevármela y buscar a su mama, la cual es hermosa.- Light sabía perfectamente que Misa no o recordaría por lo que le contó Ryuk.

-Gracias-se sonrojo. No sabía porque pero aquel señor le causaba, mariposas en el estomago.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, he estado siguiéndola por mucho tiempo y bueno me preguntaba si… ¿querría salir con migo?

Misa se sintió desmallar eso le causaba ¿felicidad? – claro… tenga mi número telefónico llámeme.-en ese momento Misa se dio a media vuelta y poco a poco se marchaba del lugar. Ahome lo voltio a ver y le hizo una señal de adiós al mismo tiempo que con su chiple voz dulce le dijo…

-¡Papa!

A Light lo inundo un extraño sentimiento por un momento… luego ese sentimiento lo tapo con la frialdad de su corazón…

* * *

**Me disculpo por el capitulo anterior esque lo hice tan deprisa que no tube ni tiempo de correjirlo. que les parecio el capitulo? me gustaria saberlo.**

**gracias a:**SweetKurosagi ** y** Lemon Pie Lover** por comentar, deveras me animo para seguir escribiendo la historia.**

**gracias y hasta la proxima, adios.**

_**los personajes de death note "NO" me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para las humildes historias de mi de fantacia.**_

_"hasaku"_


	6. Recuperando lo que se perdio

5:41 p.m.

viernes/29/junio/2012

* * *

**Capitulo 6: recuperando lo que se perdió.**

Light se encontraba acostado en su cama, boca arriba, una mano la tenía en la frente y estaba lanzando una moneda al aire. La tenue luz blanquecina de la luna, traspasaba el vidrio de la ventana, que dejaba ver una parte de la ciudad, el resto de la habitación estaba a obscuras.

Light se levanto de la cama, y con paso muy lento se dirigió a la ventana de su cuarto, sonrió con malicia mientras veía a la ciudad. _"Míralos que inocentes"_ se echo a reír _"el mundo vive en discordia "_se carcajeo_ "que satisfacción me trae saber que los criminales, ahí afuera tengan miedo, miedo de que Kira les haga justicia, sabiendo que en cualquier momento, segundo a segundo pueden, morir, bueno… eso se ganan por ser malos"_ Light retrocedió y se sentó en la cama, aun con su fría sonrisa en el rostro. Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente una cosa que el shinigami alguna vez le dijo _**"pero si matas a todos los criminales… ¿no temes ser la única persona mala en el mundo?"**_ ¡bah! Tonterías nada mas eso, ¿Qué más daba ser la unica persona mala en el mundo si con eso lograba hacer un mundo mejor? No se puede eliminar del todo la maldad ¿cierto?

Light se volvió a acostar en su cama, el habiente estaba muy relajado, a decir verdad, pacifico reconfortante. Como dice el dicho más vale estar solo que mal acompañado y era verdad… desde que Takada se fue estaba más tranquilo…

* * *

_Light se encontraba de regreso del café el gato. Abrió la puerta de su departamento para encontrarse con Takada._

_-Light… ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? De seguro estuviste con esa… esa tipa- ella se encontraba justamente enfrente de el a unos cuantos metros._

_-Takada son las 6:00 p.m.- dijo viendo el reloj que siempre traía. – Aparte ¿como voy a estar con ella si llevaba a la niña?- Light no tenía ganas de discutir con Kiomy._

_-Quien sabe, algo se te debió de haber ocurrido para eso eres muy bueno… aparte esa mujer es una cualquiera como si eso no me sorprendiera.- se sentó en el sillón más cercano que tenia.- con eso que tiene una niña de quien sabe quién- y con eso concluyó._

_Light sintió como su sangre fria comenzaba a hervir. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba que hablaran así de Misa. Tal vez porque sabía que Misa nunca le seria infiel aun si el si lo había sido._

_-¡No te voy a permitir que hables así de Misa!- la agarro fuerte de la muñeca-¡ ¿me escuchaste bien? Y esa niña es mi hija, así que Misa no es una cualquiera y jamás voy a permitir que te vuelvas a expresar así de ella ¿entendido?_

_¿Qué? ¿De dónde había sacado todas esas palabras? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba Misa? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por lo que las personas dijeran de ella? El no sabía ciertamente…_

_-Y… ¿Cómo sabes que enrealid esa mocosa es tu hija? ¿Acaso ella te lo dijo?- su tono de voz no era de sorpresa sino uno para sembrar la duda- ¿cómo sabes que cuando se fue ella no se lanzo a brazos de otro hombre que la consolar?- sonrió._

_-Tu misma lo dijiste esta mana ¿no se parece a mí?-Dijo seguro._

_-Hay por favor, solo lo dije para que no corrieras a esa chamaca-mintió-no se parece nada en ti... "lo más seguro es que si sea su hija" acéptalo Light Misa ya no te ama eso se acabo, su amor por ti quedo en el pasado…_

_Eso para Light fue una fuerte puñalada justo en el corazón.- yo sé que eso es mentira._

_-si como si eso te importara o… ¡ah! Ya veo te enamoraste de Misa o ¿Por qué tanto interés?-dijo furiosa- Según yo la noche en que nos acostamos por primera vez me dijiste que no te importaba ella y que solo la utilizabas por sus ojos…_

_-Yo… tal vez si la amo ¿y qué? ¿Te importa mucho?... no sé como fui tan tonto como para enredarme con tigo. Pero aun así siempre disfrute la compañía de Misa era agradable._

_-si tanto que tuvieron una hija- rayos eso se le escapo al decir eso se estaba contradiciendo.- pero ¿sabes qué? Me largo en este mismo instante… no tiene caso seguir con un hombre que ama a otra mujer…_

* * *

Light recordó lo que horas atrás había pasado con su "novia" o más bien dicho su ex-novia _**"ya veo te enamoraste de Misa"**_ ¿eso era cierto? _**"si tanto que tuvieron una hija"**_ es cierto desde hace cerca de dos años, se había convertido en padre y él ni en cuenta. Padre que rara palabra nunca pensó que lo seria _**"¡papa!"**_ la imagen de la pequeña Ahome se cruzo por su mente, una sonrisa de ¿felicidad? Remplazo a la maliciosa _"tal vez ella se pueda convertir en la sucesora de Kira… después de todo es hija de los dos Kira" _ pensó y se adelanto unos cuantos años _"tal vez cuando tenga 17 le de mi deadth note esa es la edad a la cual yo la recibí."_

"_**no tiene caso seguir con un hombre que ama a otra mujer"**_ ¿en realidad amaba a Misa? Bueno nunca se percato de lo bella que era, su forma de hablar, de vestir, de actuar, de reír, de dormir y aunque su orgullo es demasiado como para aceptarlo, de vez en cuando se quedaba en vela parra admirarla, sin mencionar lo nada tímida que era cuando pasaban las noches juntos. Con ese pensamiento Light sacudió su cabeza_. "¡basta de pensar cosas estúpidas!"_Se abofeteo. Pero era imposible tratar de saca de su mente a Misa. "_Tal vez si la __amo__" _y con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Light abrió los ojos, la alcoba ahora estaba aluzada por el cálido día. Se levanto aun somnoliento, y caminar unos cuantos pasos. En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró al shinigami viendo televisión en muy bajo volumen y comiendo una manzana.

-buenos días Light… ¿y esa humana? Mmm de seguro aun sigue dormida.- comento Ryuk al ver que Takada no lo acompañaba.

-Te equivocas Ryuk ella ya no está con nosotros.

-¿Qué?... no me digas que… ¿la mataste? ¡yiji! ¡que felicidad! Sabía que lo terminarías haciendo. Era tan irritable…

-Te equivocas Ryuk, solo se mudo… aunque no sería mala idea, pero aun estoy muy ocupado como para hacer eso.

-¿quieres que la mate yo?- respondió entusiasmado.

- Ryuk por el momento no gracias prefiero matarla yo.

-Ah… pero si no te apresuras caerá en mis garras.

-como digas- Light no le prestó mucha atención a lo último que dijo el shinigami. En sus manos se encontraba un papelito con un numero escrito en él se decidió llamar…

-¿hola?- Misa contesto el teléfono.

-Habla Light Yagami el que le llevo a su hija.

-Oh si como olvidarlo ¿Qué se le ofrece?- Misa pregunto aun sabiendo cual era la respuesta mas obvia.

-Bueno me preguntaba ¿hoy está libre en la noche? Quiero invitarla a cenar.

-¡Si claro!- Misa respondió entusiasmada.

-Bueno usted elija el lugar

-Bueno si no es mucha molestia, hay un restaurante italiano…- misa no termino su frase porque Light la interrumpió.

-el de el centro ¿Cómo se llama?-chasqueo los dedos-Fratello- Light recordó que ese era el restaurante favorito de Misa que ella hacía que la llevara allí cuando se le daba la gana.

Misa quedo sorprendida _"me leyó la mente"_pensó –está bien allí nos veremos- y con eso termino la conversación.

-¿estabas hablando con Misa? No me molesta ella si me agrada- _"mas su hija"_ Ryuk después de ese pensamiento secreto extendió su larga mano para agarrar otra manzana de el frutero.

Light se quedo callado, un gruñido provino de su estomago estaba hambriento mejor iría a desayunar y después dentro de unas cuantas horas se arreglaría para su cita con Misa.

* * *

Light se encontraba sentado en el restaurante italiano esperando a Misa. El se veía muy bien, su corbata roja resaltaba con su camisa blanca, un pañuelo blanco se asomaba por su bolcillo de la chaqueta. Y su peinado era el de siempre.

Ryuk se encontraba a un lado de Light esto se pondría bueno muy bueno.

-vamos Light ¿Por qué no me quieres decir lo que te traes entre manos.- Ryuk insistía, no sabía porque se encontraban allí aunque esa misma mana había hablado con Misa. Light a veces llegaba a pensar que el cerebro de Ryuk era igual que el de una manzana pero no las del mundo humano sino como las del mundo shinigami. Lo comprendía después de todo Ryuk había pasado mucho tiempo en ese mundo que según le había contado era aburrido.

Misa apareció a lo lejos con un hermoso vestido rojo y tacones muy altos, aun así la estatura de misa no era lo suficientemente alta.

"_ah ya veo"_ pensó Ryuk al ver a Misa entrando.

-Ahora a recuperar lo que se perdio…

* * *

hoy ya me gradue de la secundaria!

Hola a todos perdón por la tardanza. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?... ijiji Light ¿de verdad está enamorado de Misa? Sigan leyendo para averiguarlo. A si se me olvidaba los pensamientos que están entrecomillas con letra negra son como recuerdos, de cosas que dijo otro personaje ¿me explico? Es decir los rerdos de lo que dijo otro personaje pero en el pensamiento de el personaje ¿ya?. Gracias por leer.

_**Deadth note "NO" me pertenece solo tomo presatdo sus personajes para las historias locas de mi mente.**_

"_Hasaku"_


	7. Recuerdos

**martes 4 de agosto del 2012**

**9:59**

* * *

**Recuerdos…**

_-Y como llamaras a tu hija- de castaña, que la miraba curiosa._

_-No lo sé, me gusta el nombre de hikary o luz…-no termino su frace ya que su amiga la interumpio._

_-Y que tal Ahorme- ese nombre lo vio en una revista y a decir verdad era hermoso._

_-No lo sé ¿Qué se significa?- Misa se inclino un poco._

_-quien sabe-en un acto fugas se encogió de hombros.- pero es un muy bello nombre no lo crees…_

_-Si, es my tierno- su rostro abozo una sonriso riza._

_-Y… ¿Quién es el padre.-Mikamy se acerco aun mas a Misa._

_Misa rodo sus ojos y junto con ellos, su cabeza, con una taza de te en su mano a punto de tomar un sorbo, la puso en el platito que tenía su mano derecha y luego la puso en la mesa.-Mikamy, ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir? No lo sé._

_Mi kamy la miro por un instante con sus ojos esmeralda fijamente en ella, su cabeza se apoyava en su mano, sonrio de lado con insadisfaccion, luego se endereso lo mas que pudo- pero… ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?-se cruzo de brazos.-a menos que aya sido una experiencia aterradora para ti.- bajo y dirojio su cabeza a un lado para luego sus ojos posase en ella nuvamente, y se encorbo decepcionada._

_-No nada de eso es simplemente como si mente lo ubiera succionado en un lugar muy obscuro de este- misa hablo tranquila. Ya lo había pensado muchas veces pero decidió que era mejor que su mente lo fuera recordando poco a poco._

_Mikamy desvio su vista de Misa y luego serro sus ojos- Vaya pareciera como si no te importara…-trato de vacilar- talvez fue un delincuente…_

_Mia no el iso caso conocía a Mikamy lo suficietemente como para saber que no lo hacia para, incomodar o enojar, sino para sacarle de una bena vez el nombre del padre de su hija._

_Misa ignoro a Mikamy y se lebanto del sofá. La castaña la miraba, ante tal acción la bolteo a ver un poco confundida. Misa se dirijio a la cocina para tomar algo de comer, pero algo la detuvo, un fuerte dolor proveniente de su abdomen._

_-¡Ah!-grito misa de dolor mientras se tocaba el vientre, se encorvaba y con la otra mano agaraba la orilla del refrigerador._

_Mikamy aun sentada en el sillón, la miraba desde lejos, y al ver la reacción de la rubia se le acerco veloz mente.- ¿Misa que tiernes? ¿Qué te pasa?- Mikamy le tomo recargo levemente una mano, en la espalda de Misa, la miro a la cara y pudo admirar un rostro tratando de superar el dolor._

_Misa aun en su posición, asia el intento por articular las palabras.- na..nada solo dolores son son muy frecuentes en los …uutlimos me.. ¡Ah!- se quejo nuevamente por el dolor que sentía. Sus piernas ya no resistían y cayo al suelo._

_-Son contracciones ya vas a tenerlo senos adelanto-Mikmi como pudo levanto a misa mientras esta se recargava contra la castaña. Y la ayudo a caminar. Ya no ahbia tiempo nececitavan legar al hospital lo mas pronto posible._

_Aun con Misa, camino hacia la mesa para tomar su bolsa, y una vez echa dicha acción, caminaron lo mas pronto posible hacia la puerta, la abrió y salieron._

_Una vez fuera se dirijieron a el elevador, el cual estaba en reparación- que mala pata- chicho la castaña, mientras desviava su camino a la escaleas- ni modo misa.- Mikamy le dijo a la rubia un poco desesperada._

_Apunto de vajar el primer escalon, algien los interrumpió-¡que esta pasando¡!-pregunto Taro, muy inquieto._

_-¡Misa va a tener a su bebe ahora!- le respondió la chica castaña, agitada, de espaldas pero dándole la cara, tomando la barandilla de las escaleras, para intenar vjar el primer escalon._

_Les ayudo- responio Taro tomando a la chica rubia por el lado contrrio de Mikamy. En cuanto Taro, la ayudo a cargar a Misa, Mikamy salió corriendo por las escaleras. Una vez fuera del edificio busco su auto que estaba estaciondo justo enfrete de el edificio. Abrió las puertas para cuando llegara la chica rubia no tardaran en acomodarla._

_Taro y Misa llegaron en unos cuantos segundos atrás. En cuanto acomodaron a Misa, Mikamy paso por un lado del chico aventandole las llaves. Taro reacciono, rápido para cachar las llavez, e intercambiaron lugares. Cerraron las puertas y arranco el coche._

_-A que hospital voy.- le hablo la el chico, a Mikamy, concentrado en el camino._

_-A happy baby-Le respondió la chica de ojos esmeralda, mirando a misa retrosiendose de dolor. El hospital tenia un nombre controversial pero era uno de los mejores de el país en los partos y aliviando a bebes._

_-¡AH!- Misa se quejaba arqueando su espalda._

_Mikamy, no sabia que hacer nunca había estado en una situación como esa-respira ondo por la naris y exala por la boca asi ahahahaha- le decía la chca mostrándole como hacerlo y tratando de relajarla. Mikmy había visto eso en muchs películas y series de televiion. Misa confiando en a joven que tenia frente suyo, la imito.-resiste Misa ya casi llegamos- decía Taro, desde el asiento del conductor._

_Al fin habían llegado al hospital, Taro bajo con cuidado a Misa, unas enfermeras le hacer caron una camilla, para acostala ahí-¿su nomre?-peregunto una de las enfermeras.-Misa Misa Amane- repondio Mikamy viendo como se alejaba, cada vez mas su amiga._

_Ese dia no habían muchas citas programadas, asi que pudieron aenderla con facilidad._

_Misa se encontraba en una habitación blanca muy amplia. La luz de la habitación hiso a misa arrugar los ojos. Esaba muy adolorida y mareada, no podía ver con claridad.- separa tus piernas- la voz de la doctora se escucho a lo que Misa obedeció._

_Las contracciones cadavez, se iban tornando mas doorosa.-cundo cuente tres vas a pujar ¿deacuerdo?- volvió a hablar la doctora- una, dos, tres ¡puja! ¡puja!- le decía y Misa le obedeció._

_Sentía como su cuerpo se deviitaba a un mas con cada pujar-¡ya se le ve la cabeza!- dijo la una vez mas la doctora emocionada- un ultimo uno dos tres ¡pujaa!._

_Misa sintió como si su ser se partiera en dos y le extrjeran parte de su alma…-ya salió- dijo la dactora tranquila._

_Pero el bebe no estaba llorando algo muy extraño en un recién nacido. La doctora limpio y vistió al bebe para luego entregardselo a Misa que poco a poco estaba recuperando sus sentidos._

_Misa sintió como la doctora le entegaba un bultito, al aclarale la vista lo primero que vio fue a una hermosa bebe de pelo castaños, piel blanca y largas pestañas.- hola bebe yo soy tu mama- Misa le hablo a su bebe por primera vez, el dolor se había ido al tener a su pequeña en brazos._

_La niña abrió sus ojos, unos orves doarados se dejban ver ´´que hermoso mirarar´´ pensó misa. La niña volvo a serrar sus ojos para dormir profundmente._

_Misa se encontraba en su habitación del hospital sentada, mirndo a la cunita que tenia a un lado suyo._

_El ruido del picaporte jirandose no hiso que desviara la vista._

_-hola Misa- se escucho la voz de Taro detrás suyo._

_-¿Cómo estas?- pregunto su meor amiga inqulinando un poco la cabeza para intentar ver la cara de la rubia mientras avanzaba unos cuantos pasoso._

_-Bien- repondio simplemente mientras extendia su mano para rozar su dedo contra a mejilla de la recién nacida._

_Mikami desvio la mirada de Misa para ver a una hermosa bebe que yacia en una pequea cunita- Y… ¿Cómo la llamaras?- le pregunto posando sus ojos verdes, nuevamente en ella._

_-Seguie tu consejo la llamare Ahome- respondió Misa, llevando amabas manos a su regazo, voltenado su mirada a susu amigos y encorbandose un un poco._

_-Es un bonito nomre-respondio taro._

* * *

El ruido del teléfono despertó a misa de su suño, sueño que hace dos años casi tres que abia sido una realidad. Gruño con pereza. Se encontraba boca abajo extendió su brazo izquierto al buro, busando el teléfono con la mano y una vez encontrado, lo descolgó y se digno a contestar.

-¿hola?- Misa estaba en la misma posición.

-habla Light Yagami el que le llebo a su hija.- Misa al escucha quien era also su cabeza y se apoyo en sus codos.

-Oh si…¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¿Qué se le obfrece?- pergunto Misa tartando de simular su nervioismo.

- Me perguntaba ¿hoy esta libre en la noche? Quieo invitarla a cenar.

-¡Si claro!- respondió misa entuciasmada.

-Buno, si no es mucha molestia, hay un restaurante italiano…-no termino su frace ya que Light la interrumpió.

-El de centro…¿Cómo se llama?-se detuvo por un instante-fratello.

_´´Me leyó la mente´´_ pensó Misa-Deacuero ali nos veremos- y con eso termino la llamada.

No pasoron ni cinco minutos cudo Misa ya se estaba cuestionando-y…¿Qué me pondré?- se levanto de la cama con el teléfono en manos. Miro hacia su izquierda y allí se encontraba su closet se acerco, veloz mente a el mientras marcaba unos números en el teléfono.

Abrió el closet y miro tods sus vestimentas heran hermosas pero ya no vestia de negro cuando tuvo a su hija eso quedo en el pasado. Misa cundo termino de escribir el numero se coloco el teléfono entre su oído y su homro.

-¿bueno?- se escucho una voz femenina el otro lado de la línea.

-Mikamy, nesecito que me hagas un favor, bueno dos ¿podrias venir a mi casa?- respondió la chica mirando todos su atuendos.

-bien-responio Mikamy colgándole el teléfono.

* * *

-Asi que quieres que te ayude a vestirte y que cuide a tu hija mientras estas fuera- Mikamy se encontrban sentada en la cama de Misa, viendo como su amiga se miraba en el espejo.

-esacto-respodio Misa aun mirándose en el espejo- ¿Qué opinas de este?- pregunto a su amiga.

-Demasiado extravagante-respondio la castaña mientras se acostaba en la cama extendiendo sus brazos-Y… ¿Quién es el?- peregunto.

-Es el que me trajo a mi hija cndo se perdió es como devolvrtle el favor.- respondio mientrs caminaba al l vestidor.

-bueno esa bien que te estes dando otra oportunidad- dijo extendiendo su mao en el mar de vestidos y in querer agrro uno muy bonito- Misa ¿Qué pinas de este?-dujo lebntando el vestido.

Misa se asomo por el lado de el vestidor, se le iliminaron os ojos y respondió- es perfecto.

* * *

Misa iba entrando al restaurante. Sus nervios estaban de punta, siempre que pensaba en ese homre sentía mariposas en el estomago. Se acerco a la mesa que el camarero le había indicado y allí lo vio a él quien se paro ante su presencia. Veía esos ojos que buscaban las ansias de recuperar algo…

* * *

**hola gente bonita. a pasado algún tiempo desde que actualice creo que dos mees. De cualquier modo estoy devuelta. espero que les haya gustado el fic. si no me quedo bien es porque ando enferma, y sin mucha inspiración. el domingo fue mi cumpleaños ¡ya tengo 15! jojojojojo. bueno si así lo desean dejen comentarios. Asta la próxima! cuídense.**

_**los personajes de death note ¨NO¨ me pertenecen.**_

_´´Hasaku´´_


	8. Bellabu

**6 de nobiemre del 2012**

**9:19**

* * *

**Infiel**

**_Capitulo 8: Bellabu._**

La noche se encontraba en su pleno apogeo. En el ambiente se podía notar un aire de romance y seguridad.

Misa observaba a el joven castaño quien rara vez mostraba alguna expresión en el rostro. Eso le encantaba, su semblante que denotaba una expresión fría, ese aire de misterio, su asombroso atractivo. Misa se sentía tan segura ahí con el charlando, tan agusto como si fuera en donde de verdad debía estar. De alguna manera sentía como si ya lo conociera previamente como un bellabu.

-Y ¿Qué opinas?- le llamo light sin mirarla.

-¿eh?-Misa paresia ausente.

-Te preguntaba sobre Kira-Light la observaba fijamente- valla sí que estas en la luna-en su rostro se formo algo que se asimilaba a una sonrisa.

-Ah- Misa salió de sus pensamientos y cuando proceso lo que el joven frente suyo le dijo, no evito ponerse un poco sonrojada- a ¿que te refieres?- pregunto la rubia adentrándose en la conversación.

-Bueno… ¿te prese justo lo que hace? –Light quería saber si Misa seguía pensando lo mismo.

-Supongo-agacho la cabeza y puso sus manos en su regazo- Digo no le deseo la muerte a nadie… pero estoy en deuda con el… le hizo justicia a el ladrón que acecino a mis padres- su rostro demostraba dolor aunque no se podía distinguir por la posición de la chica.-Lo único que me queda de familia es mi pequeña hija Ahome… si algo le llegara a pasar no se que haría.- se puso aun más tensa.

Light la conocía muy bien como para saber que estaba pasando por un mal rato. Con la mano izquierda, le levanto la barbilla -Lo siento tanto por la pérdida de tus padres y me alegro de que Kira los haya juzgado… si necesitas algo no olvides pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo?-Light le hablo con tanta ternura a Misa que hasta el mismo se desconoció.

Luego se acercaron mas y mas, podían sentir el calor del otro hasta que por fin se unieron. En aquel beso Light demostraba lo mucho que la deseaba y extrañaba mientras que Misa solo se dejaba llevar por la exquisita sensación.

Misa vio en sus pensamientos varios recuerdo que pasaban veloz mente eran tantos que su cerebro no lo resistió y una pequeña punzada de dolor hizo que retrocediera separándose de el chico con una mueca de dolor.

Light se desconcertó ¿Cuándo Misa había rechazado uno de sus besos? Que el supiera jamás, ¿entonces? -¿Qué sucede? ¿ Te pasa algo? ¿te duele la cabeza?- le pregunto Light al ver la expresión de la chica al lo que ella simplemente asintió.

* * *

-Misa- una voz femenina la llamo.

-¿mmm?-murmuro ella, agarro una almohada la abraso y le dio la espalda al la joven, a lo que su amiga soltó una risita.

-Vamos ya despiértate-dijo con cantando dramáticamente, mientras la movía de un lado a otro delicadamente- Me tienes que contar- dijo alegremente.

-¿Qué cosa Mikamy?- dijo ella con la almohada en la cara lo que hacía que su voz sonara un poco distoricionada.

Mikami se acomodo frente ella para luego decir- tu sabes sobre ese chico tan apuesto que te vino a dejar ayer hasta aquí- dijo ansiosamente que su amiga le contara TODO.

-¿Qué quiere que te cuente?- Misa despego el rostro de la almohada y la recargo sobre ella luego abrió los ojos y se extraño un poco- Mikamy ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

-A es que ayer estaba cuidando a tu pequeña hija en su habitación cuando note que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y no le tome mucha importancia pues sabía que eras tu. Lo que no sabía es que estabas acompañada de ese joven tan apuesto y bueno quise no interrumpir su conversación pero como ya era tarde me dio un poco de pereza volver a mi apartamento así que me quede aquí-contesto sentándose sobre la cama con los pies cruzados- Ahora… ¿como la pasaste con él?

-Bien-contesto Misa sentándose sobre sus rodillas frente a su amiga- la pase muy bien con él es como si ya lo hubiera conocido desde ates.- ella estaba recordado la noche anterior.

-Baya que bien y dime…- Mikamy cambio su posición se sentó sobre sus rodillas se inclino un poco y puso su manos con la palma serrada a un lado de su boca y entre serró un poco los ojos. Misa se inclino hacia su amiga con la espalda recta para escuchar mejor lo que su amiga quería decirle- paso algo interesante- lo dijo en un tono un poco pervertido que Misa pudo detectar de inmediato.

Misa al escuchar las palabras articuladas por su amiga encorvo su espalda de inmediato, rodó los ojos y junto con ellos la cabeza.- no seas mal pensada Mikamy- Misa lo dijo con un tono algo juguetón pero a la vez irritado.

Mikamy encorvo la espalda, sus manos estaba entre sus piernas y la cabeza la tenia agachada, soltó un gruñido, luego de volvió solo la vista a Misa-¿ni un besito?- Mikamy seguía con la espalda encorvada, una mano entre las piernas y la otra la tenia frente un ojo asiendo la seña de poquito con su mano derecha y el otro ojo lo tenía serrado.

-Bueno… paso algo muy extraño-dijo la rubia mientras recordaba-si nos dimos un beso pero cuando eso paso…

-Que… ¿no sabe besar?-dijo Mikamy atenta interrumpiendo a Misa.

-No me interrumpas, si sabe besar- se sonrojo un poco ante el último comentario pero Misa sabía que era verdad-Solo que cuando eso paso me comenzaron a llegar muchas imágenes con, Light fueron bastantes, pero las que alcance a ver fueron que compartíamos departamento o que salíamos y cosas por el estilo.

-Y… ¿si son visiones del futuro?... tal vez se casen y tengan hijos-Mikamy recargo sus codos sobre sus piernas sosteniendo su cabeza mientras que su semblante esbozaba una sonrisa.

-No sé, fueron más bien como recuerdos- dijo misa pensando…

-Entonces…-no terminno la frase ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Misa extendió su brazo asta el buro donde se encontraba el objeto cuyo sonido se escuchaba por toda la habitación-¿bueno?- pregunto Misa.

-Hola habla Taro.

-Ah Taro ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bueno quisiera invitarte a salir .

-Esta bien ¿Qué tal en la palaza del centro de Tokio?.

-De acuerdo – y con eso termino la conversación.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que están leyendo precisamente en este momento el fic. Perdón por tardar en actualizar, entre tarea y quia-seres ya no me alcanza tanto el tiempo aparte de que ya entre a la prepa uff si así es en la prepa ya me imagino en la universidad. **

**bueno espero que les haya gustado el fic. ¿porque Misa acepto salir con Taro? descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Dejen comentarios si así es su decicion.**

**Gracias _:_**_chikyuukumaa13_,_Rinsami y jan3siitha_** por dejar comentarios enserio que me animan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Asata la próxima.**

_**Los personajes de Deadth note ´´NO´´ me pertenesen solo los tomo prestados para humildes historias que formula mi diminuta mente.**_

_****´´Hasaku´´_


	9. Misa confundida

_Domingo 10 de marzo del 2013_

_1:31 pm_

* * *

**Capitulo 9: confucion.**

-Mikamy podrías quedarte a ¿cuidar a mi hija?- dijo misa minutos después de haber colgado el teléfono.

-Misa ¿Por qué aceptaste salir con Taro? Estas saliendo con ese chico am… Light-dijo Mikamy sentada en la cama de pies cruzados, su varazo recargado en su pierna izquierda que a su vez sostenía su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados .

-Necesito decirle algunas cosas- dijo misa levantándose de la cama, y poniéndose sus pantuflas preferidas- tengo que arreglarme.

-Bien cuidare a la pequeña Ahome pero… espero que tú hagas lo mismo cuando yo tenga hijos- dijo Mikamy en la misma posición que antes.

-No lo dudes- dijo Misa con una sonrisa mientras se preparaba para entrar en el baño.

Uuuuuuuu

Taro se estaba esperando paciente mente a Misa.

-Hola- hablo misa detrás de el. Taro dio la media vuelta para encontrarse con la Rubia

-Hola Misa que te parece si…- no termino su frase ya que Misa lo interrumpió.

-Taro… hay algo que tengo que decirte… yo… yo estoy saliendo con otro chico, se que prometí salir con tigo cuando estuviera en Tokio pero…-Misa no termino su frase sintió unos Brazos alrededor de ella.

-No te preocupes, no estabas obligada a salir con migo, yo entiendo perfectamente siempre estaré aquí para ti ya sea como algo mas o simplemente como tu amigo ¿de acurdo?- Misa asintió- Bien te agradezco que hayas sido sincera Misa, bueno supongo que lo mejor por el momento será marcharme luego te veo Misa.

Y diciendo eso último Taro se marcho. Misa se sintió aliviada no espero que taro lo tomara bien. Siguió caminando, pesando que estuvo bien lo que hiso. Se estrello con una persona y cayó al suelo.

-Lo siento yo no vi por donde caminaba- Misa alzó la vista y vio a una mujer hermosa con cabello color chocolate ojos del mismo color su cabello ligeramente ondulado. La mujer le tendía la mano para que se levantara.

-No te preocupes yo también estaba distraída- Misa le dio la mano y se levantó.

-¿Misa? ¿eres tú?- dijo la mujer sorprendida.

-Ah pues sí, soy Misa Amane.

-¡Misa… que alegría!- la castaña le dio un abrazo, misa se extraño pero igual le respondió. Luego rompió el abrazo para mirarla de nuevo-pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso no me recuerdas? Soy yo Sayu Yagami, la hermana de Light- dijo la castaña.

Misa se extraño ¿hermana de Light? ¿Tan pronto le había contado a su familia de lo suyo?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a conversar? Ya hace tiempo que no te veía- dijo alegremente

Misa estaba confundida ¿ya había hablado con ella?- De acuerdo- Misa acepto quería saber porque esa chica llamada Sayu sabía todo eso y porque decía que la había conocido antes.

* * *

**Hola! a todos lamento la tardanza en haber subido este capitulo, ustedes sabe la flojera y bloqueos mentales es la peor combinación a la que una escritora de fics se puede enfrentar. También lamento de que el capitulo haya sido tan corto (2 hojas en word).**

**Je Light en el próximo capitulo, va a estar en aprietos ¿como le dirá a su familia que tiene una hija con Misa? (en el fic la familia de Light no sabe nada de Misa ni porque se marcho).**

**Bueno... prometo no tardarme mucho con el próximo capitulo y no se si actualizar el jueves o viernes ya se acerca la entrega de boletas y eso no es algo bueno para mi.**

**Gracias a:** jan3siitha**,** yuric09**,** Maaria Smith** por dejar comentario enserio que si me animan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Dejen un comentario para alentar a esta pobre escritora. Bueno adios cuidense!**

_"Hasaku"_


	10. Un minuto a solas con Ryuk

_4 de abril del 2013._

_12:43 PM._

_._

* * *

**_Infiel._**

**Capitulo 10: un minuto a solas con Ryuk.**

Estaba aburrido muy aburrido, Light no había hecho ni hace nada interesante desde la mañana. Apto por mejor por ir a explorar, o una mejor idea visitar a Misa.

Voló por un rato hasta que llegó al departamento de Misa y entró por la ventana. No vio a nadie en la sala, así que mejor se fue a la habitación de Ahome.

Al entrar a dicha alcoba, pudo ver a Ahome durmiendo en una cuna alado de una mujer. Era la amiga de Misa, Mikamy, a él no le caía mal ni bien, simplemente le daba igual.

Se acercó a la cuniita y vio a Ahome dormir, se veía tan tierna.

* * *

_Cuando Misa se fue a veces se escapaba para ver la. No era como si la extrañara, pero de vez en cuando Light no hacía nada interesan y la situación empeoro cuando L murió, así que quería ver si Misa hacia algo mucho más entretenido que Light._

_Además de que si se quedaba en casa, no estaría cómodo total mente debido a una molestia que hace apenas unas semanas se había ido del hogar (Takada) por lo que prefería mil veces, ver que estaba haciendo Misa, cundo estar con Light era más que estar aburrido._

_Con el tiempo Ryuk fue notando como el vientre de Misa comenzaba a crecer, él pensó que solo estaba aumentando de peso hasta que oyó una de las conversaciones de Misa con Mikamy._

_―Y ¿Qué nombre le pondrás— dijo Mikamy bebiendo una taza de té._

_—No sé, prefiero dejar eso para después—dijo Misa mientras sonreía._

_**"¿Ponerle nombre? ¿a qué?"** pensó Ryuk algo confundido._

_— ¿Y quién es el padre de esta criatura?— dijo Mikamy mientras frotaba el vientre abultado de tres meses de Misa._

_—No lo sé no lo recuerdo—el tono de voz de Misa era preocupado._

_**"¿Padre? ¿Quién va a ser padre y exactamente de qué cosa?"** pensó Ryuk, él no comprendía nada pero sabía de alguien que podría resolver su duda._

* * *

_—Oye Light, ¿Por qué a los humanos les crese la pansa?— Preguntó ansioso de una respuesta rápida._

_—¿A que viene esa pregunta Ryuk?—cuestionó Light._

_—Solo quiero saber porque a los humanos les crese la pansa—Volvió a decir Ryuk._

_Light caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó, frente a el computador, recargando el codo en el escritorio para beber un poco de su café— Bueno, una de las razones es porque comen mucho y casi no se ejercitan, como la comida es energía esa energía se va acumulando en forma de grasa. La grasa son reservas de energía para cuando el individuo las necesite para hacer alguna actividad física. La grasa se puede ver en el cuerpo y es ahí cuando se dice que una persona ha subido de peso—Light dejo su taza de café a un lado para teclear unas cuantas cosa en la computadora, luego recargo su codo nuevamente en el escritorio para sostener su barbilla y con la mano derecha estaba moviendo el mouse— ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?— dijo Light sin mirarlo._

_Ryuk, tampoco sabía lo que le acababa de decir Light, así que se quedo unos cuantos minutos procesando la información para luego hablar— ¿Y si dice: que nombré le pondrás?_

_—Ryuk, ¿podrías ser más específico?—dijo Light mientras ponía desde la mano hasta el codo en el escritorio, entrecerraba los ojos, movía el mouse dando click constante mente y se acercaba un poco al monitor._

_—Bueno, es que hoy Salí de nuevo a buscar manzanas— otra vez la misma escusa._

_—Ryuk estoy cansado de decirte que el frutero está lleno de ellas- dijo Light alzando un poco la voz mientras señalaba el frutero sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de la computadora._

_Ryuk miró hacia donde Light estaba señalando, y efectivamente comprobó que en el frutero yacía una montaña de manzanas que, al ser bastantes se caían de el frutero parando su viaje hasta la mesa donde se detenían por completo._

_Ryuk aquello lo vio como una verdadera obra de arte queriendo inmortalizarlo en un cuadro pintado a mano, y colocarlo en un hermoso cuadro de madera pintado de color dorado y exponerlo en una galería de arte en París._

_Ryuk volvió en sí, se relamió los labios, se dirigió a la mesa y comió las manzanas lo más rápido que pudo._

_Se culpo por no tener un recuerdo de aquellas manzanas que hace unos momentos estaban en el frutero y que habían terminado en el estomago del shinigami, y no haberlas disfrutado una por una con suma tranquilidad, como se merecían. Por otro lado le encantaba el sabor de esas frutas en su boca._

_Ryuk termino de devorar las manzanas en un santiamén. Para su suerte, Light no pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho Ryuk. Ryuk volvió a posicionarse detrás de Light._

_— ¿Dónde? Yo no veo nada— dijo con toda la inocencia fingida, que un shinigami pudiera tener en su voz._

_Light no se movió ni un centímetro, aún tenia la mirada puesta en el monitor—no intentes engañarme Ryuk sé que tú te comiste ahorita mismo las manzanas— dijo simplemente mientras volvía a teclear en la computadora._

_Ryuk se quedo sorprendido, **"¿es que acaso Light tiene ojos detrás de la cabeza?"** se preguntó._

_—Técnicamente fue hace unos minutos, no ahorita mismo— se delato— como sea, Salí a explorar para ver que me encontraba y resulta que me encontré con un par de humas hablando. Una de ellas tenía el estomago algo grande y la otra le preguntaba cosas sobre "¿Cómo le pondrás" o "¿Quién es el padre?" y más cosas por el estilo. Pero yo en realidad no se a que rayos se refiererian, ¿le pondrán nombre a la pansa? ¿O algo así?—Finalizó Ryuk._

_—Ya te he dicho que no tienes porque mentirme—Light sonrió ligeramente y se volvió a Ryuk, que por la expresión de su cara no entendía porque él estaba sonriendo._

_— ¿Qué es tan divertido Light?—Preguntó el muy confundido shinigami._

_— Ryuk ¿enserio no lo sabes?—lo miro con incredulidad._

_— ¿Saber que Light?—Pregunto aún confundido el ser de la muerte._

_—Sobre la reproducción humana—Respondió Light bajando un poco la cabeza, recargando su codo en una mano de la silla para que su mano quedara un poco arriba de su cabeza y el otro brazo extendido suavemente en la otra mana de la silla, el estaba sentado relajadamente._

_— ¿ La reproducción humana? Y eso ¿en qué cuadra en todo esto?—Preguntó Ryuk sin entender._

_Light poso su macabra mirada en Ryuk pero no se movió de su antigua postura, solo la mirada y frotaba los dedos de su mano que tenia al aire._

_—La mujer que viste, la que tenia abultado el vientre, iba a tener un bebé—dijo, luego se sentó derecho con las piernas cruzadas, recargando ambos codos en las manos de la silla y estaba entrelazando sus dedos._

_— ¿Un bebé?— preguntó Ryuk, a lo que Light asintió—no, ¿Qué es un bebé?—Ryuk volvió a plantear su pregunta._

_—Un bebé, es un humano muy pequeñito aun no desarrollado en su totalidad por lo que necesita cuidados de la gente adulta._

_—Ah—respondió simple mente Ryuk ante la nueva información adquirida. Pero pronto su mete que fácilmente podría ser comparada con una manzana del mundo shinigami, empezó a formular otra pregunta— y… ¿Por qué dijeron que quien era el padre? ¿y cómo le hicieron para meter al niño allí?— cuestiono nuevamente Ryuk._

_Light suspiró, esto iba a ser largo de explicar._

* * *

_Después de unos minutos Light termino de contar el secreto de la maravilla de la vida, y que alguna vez nuestros papas nos quisieron explicar con "la abeja y la flor" o la misteriosa, cigüeña que tria mágicamente a los niños envueltos en pañales colgando de su pico. Light sabia que todo ese embrollo no iba a funcionar con Ryuk así que le explico todo sin rodeos._

_—Ah así que así se hacen los humanos, interesante —dijo Ryuk con su profunda voz rasposa._

_—Aja—Respondió Light._

_—¿Y tu alguna vez tuviste "eso" con Misa?—pregunto el shinigami._

_Light se sintió incomodo ante tal pregunta pero como siempre no lo demostró—¿Por qué lo preguntas Ryuk?_

_—Mera curiosidad—respondió este._

_Light trago pesadamente y susurro un débil— si—fue todo lo que dijo, luego se volvió a hacer quien sabe qué cosa en su computador._

_Ryuk se rió un poco sabia que la pregunta había incomodado a Light sin embargo este no lo demostró, como era de esperarse._

_La cabeza de Ryuk comenzó a trabajar y entonces descubrió que el bebé de Misa, también era el bebé de Light. Pero Misa no lo recordaría debido a que renuncio a la propiedad de la Death note **"baya situación"** pensó Ryuk **"pero no podre decir nada, tarde o temprano Light se enterara de que tendrá un hijo o hija, y será más entretenido ver cómo reacciona"**_

_Y así pasaron los meses y Ryuk podía ver cómo iba creciendo el vientre de Misa, hasta que por fin llego el día del parto. Ryuk acompaño a misa durante todo su recorrido, desde cuando salió del apartamento hasta, que tuvo a su hija. En parte era porque sentía curiosidad de ver con sus propios ojos rojos como nacía un bebé, y también se debía a que quería ver a la hija de Light y Misa._

_Al ver la pudo ver sobre su cabeza su nombré que decía "Ahome Yagami Amane" "** si es de Ligh y también se parece a él"**. Aunque en el mundo humano si a un bebé no se le registraba con su nombré y apellidos, los shinigamis podían ver su nombre completo, o solo sus apellidos si aun los padres no le ponían un nombre. Y también vio su periodo de vida que corría a cada segundo._

_Durante las primeras semanas de vida, Ahome solo comía, dormía y asía sus necesidades. Light le había dicho que los Bebes solían llorar cuando algo les incomodaba o querían atención, pero Ryuk, no vio llorar ni una sola vez a Ahome. El incluso a veces no se fijaba en su tiempo de vida y llegaba a pensar que estaba muerta, idea que luego desechaba al darse cuenta de su lapso de tiempo._

_Y cuándo cumplió un año, edad a la que fácil mente se quedaba todo el día despierta, Ryuk pudo notar que Ahome lo podía ver y sentir, esta cualidad la poseen algunos niños y muy pocos adultos, la cualidad de ver espíritus, cualidad que al paso de el tiempo se desaparecía, pero probable mente Ahome la concervaria al pasar el tiempo ya que estaba al contacto con el muy seguido y tomando en cuneta que Light puede ver a Ryuk y misa en el pasado también. Tal vez esta habilidad se heredaba.  
_

* * *

Y ahí estaba Ryuk, observando a la hija de Light que despertaba un nuevo sentimiento en él, sentimiento que iba aumentando con el tiempo y sin duda si alguna vez ella estuviera en peligro por algún otro humano, él daría su vida para salvarla…

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! perdón sinceramente por no actualizar tan pronto, se que mus escusas ya no valen, pero la entrega de boletas llego antes de lo que me temía y efectivamente no fue algo bueno para mi y mi madre me quito la computadora prácticamente toda las las vacaciones. A veces la agarraba a escondidas pero no era suficiente.**

**Bueno de cualquier manera ya estoy aquí, y se que dije que en este capitulo Light se vería en aprietos, pero esta idea me vino de repente, y tal vez me sirva para un par de secuelas.**

**Oh como ya vieron, me cambie de nombre de Hasaku a Roockless Pretty es una banda de roock que me gusta mucho solo que no lo escribí igual para no violar los derechos de autor el nombre real de labanda es: The pretty reckless. La muchacha que canta es Taylor Momsen, que ustedes la conoceran por cyndi lu ah hu en el Grinsh, Jenny en gossip gril y la hija del presidente en mini espias. una de las cansiones que me gusta mas es Under the wather y make me wanna die. **

**Lo de los pensamientos en negritas entre comillas de los personajes ya lo había explicado anterior mente.**

**¡PREGUNTA!:¿Y sus papas como te explicaron como se hacen los bebes? es simplemente curiosidad.**

**Mi mama si me decia directamente- tu papa y o nos acostamos- y lo desia con un suspiro muy extraño. La verdad como estaba chiquita y no tenia internet, pues yo solo me los imaginaba acostados sin hacer nada. Y yo pensaba que no yo no podia quedar enbarazada devido a mi edad si me acostaba con un niño.**

**Mi papa como es mas broista me decia-¡Ah! te encontramos en el osico de un perro- y a mi hermano mayor le decia-Te encontramos en la basura.**

**Si tienes hermanos mayores probablemente alguna vez te dijeron que eras adoptada y pues yo la primera vez si me la crei pero todos dicen que me paresco a mi papa. ¡EN FIN!**

**Bueno espero que alguien lea todo lo que escribi anterior mente sino le estoy hablando a la nada.**

**Gracias a:** drea fantasmal, Maaris Smith y yuric09 **por dejar cometario enserio que si me animan para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bueno hasta el domingo, bueno eso depende de los comentarios que dejen. ¡Sayonar!**

_**"Los personajes de Death Note "NO" me pertenecen solo los utilizo para pasar un buen rato de ocio" **_

_"Roockles Pretty"_


End file.
